What happens to take controll of the battlefield
by Yukai97
Summary: As, the great shinobi war, Madara startet has come to a pause, Madara decides, to send out the Akatsuki on missions, to make sure they'll have controll of the playing field.
1. Mission Briefing

**Hi there! Yeah, I thought, that sooner or later I just had to make a Naruto fanfic, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

-Normal POV-

At the Akatsuki hideout, all the former and the newer members, were on they're way to gather, for Madara's Quick briefing, of the day.

Currently only Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara have shown up.

"Ah, I hate waiting.." Sasori said, making a puppet go up, then down, with his puppet techniques out of pure boredom.

"Hmph.. then as a start may I suggest you stop doing that! It's.. Annoying!" Sasuke said, as he was leaning against a wall, next to his older brother Itachi.

"There's nothing else to do! Besides it doesn't bother anyone else!" Sasori replied to Sasuke in an annoyed tone. "Right Itachi?"

"Well.. I don't really, find it.. Amusing either.." Itachi said, as cold and calm as usual.

Seconds later, the puppet is blown up, in an explosion set off by Deidara.

"What the!" Sasori was very surprised at this.

"There! Are you two Uchiha's happy now!" Deidara said, with his usual anger against the Uchiha brothers.

"Hmph.. that's your amazing art?" Sasuke, said annoyed to Deidara. "Hmph.. I've seen better explosions from fireworks"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke! You have no idea what art truly is!" Deidara replied, getting angrier by the minute "Can't you just keep it shut! Like you always do? I must say! I liked it better when you hardly said anything to anyone!"

"Sasuke, that was a harsh thing to say.." Itachi said, still keeping his cool. "You know even firecrackers are more impressive than his art.."

"Ah you pieces of Uchiha shit! This is the last time you mock my art!" Deidara said, and tied the two Uchiha brothers up with a giant centipede made out of his typical artistic clay, along with a bunch of spiders made of the same material. "Die you Uchiha scum!"

The two brothers made eye contact, and before Deidara cold blink, he was tied up, and in the same setting he thought he had put the Uchiha brothers in.

"Curse you! You Uchiha Cowards! Curse you and those stupid eyes!" Deidara, shouted out in rage. "I will kill you! I will blow your heads off! You shall pay for mocking my art!"

"That's enough! Sasuke! Itachi! It might be amusing, but release Deidara!" Madara had just entered the room.

The two Uchiha brothers, released Deidara, and he went back to stand next to Sasori. As he walked up to him, the red haired man gave the blonde a punch to the shoulder.

"That's for my puppet!" Sasori said, apparently insulted. "I spent the entire night building it!"

The two artist's looked away from one another, until the two felt someone poking their necks.

"Knock it off!" The two said, exactly at the same time, and turned around. "Wait if it wasn't you then who-"

"Peekaboo!" Zetsu said, as he entered the room through the wall between Deidara and Sasori, giving them quite the surprise.

"Damn it Zetsu!" Deidara yelled at Zetsu. "That's the third time this week! I've told you not to do that!"

"Deidara.. just because you say so, doesn't mean I'll do so" Zetsu said. "Besides, it's hilarious to see you freak out"

As they spoke, small paper pieces from the ground, flew straight up into the air, and connected to each other. After a while, Konan was materialized from the paper, and she appeared in the room.

"Am I late?" Konan asked calmy. "I hope I'm not the last one to show up"

"No, Konan. You're not last" Madara answered her.

Then, Kakuzu, Kisame and Pein entered the room.

"Oh! Nice entrance Konan." Kisame said, with his usual smile, showing all of his sharp, shark-like teeth. "Oh, I see we have Itachi's brother here too! Sasuke wasn't it?"

"Hmph.. Yeah, I'm Sasuke. and you must be Hoshigaki Kisame" Sasuke, said in usual cold way of speaking.

"Madara, why did you call us here?" Pein asked, calmly. "Do you have something of importance to say?"

"Okay, as I see that we're all gathered, I think I can start talking" Madara said "As, we are currently in the lead, of the great ninja war, I started, I think we'll let our enemies get some time, to heal their allies. In return we'll rest, and do a few arangements around the ninja world in the meantime"

"Let our allies heal.. that hardly seems like a smart move Madara" Pein said.

"Well, then they'll be bussy, leaving the playing field open" Madara said, trying to assure Pein he knew what he was talking about. "So, I will send each one of you out on missions, to assure, that we will have the upper hand"

"So the plan, is to send us out on missions, to accomplish tasks, that will give us the upper hand?" Konan asked "I see"

"First, Deidara" Madara said, and shifted his sight to look at Deidara. "Your mission, is to head to the west, far to the west, until you reach the stronghold in a pass between the earth and the wind country. The stronghold holds, a great amount of supplies, and the place is difficult to get in to, so I need you to infiltrate the stronghold, place some explosives around, then blow the place apart. But beware, the place is heavily guarded, you'll have to infiltrate incognito"

"Ah, fine, I will do as you say" Deidara said, turned around and walked out of the room. "I'll be back later"

"Next, Zetsu" Madara said, and turned to him. "I need you to do some recognizance. You'll enter the enemies territory, draw me a map of their area, and listen to their plans. Lastly, you have to kidnap the tactician of our enemies. Do all this, and don't get caught understand? Get in and out, without being seen, or heard"

"He he, I thought you were going to give us hard missions" Zetsu said, and slowly went through the floor.

"Itachi, now for your mission" Madara said. "I want you to, torture the tactician, of our enemies, and make him tell us their plans, then a Zetsu will replace him later, while we keep the real one here"

".. I understand.." Itachi said, coldy and slowly walked out of the room.

"Next, Sasuke. This is a test, to your loyalty towards the akatsuki" Madara said and turned to face Sasuke. "You have to go far to the north, past the fire country, to a small village up there. They're not involved with the war, but, there's a hidden underground passage, leading to a cave in the village, so I need you to kill all the inhabitants of that village, and seal the passage way, leave no-one alive"

"Hmph.. Got it" Sasuke, said short, and cold. And then he walked out of the room.

"Next Kisame" Madara said, and faced him. "You will have to go out to the sea, there dive, until you find a hidden underwater passage way, you'll have to destroy it completley"

"Got it Madara" Kisame said, with his usual smile, and then as the others, he left the others, in the room, and walked outside of the room.

"Kakuzu your turn" Madara said, and turned to the man spoken to. "You have to do some underground business, make deals, with rogues, anything like that, get us more allies, you use to be good with money and deals, so this should be easy for you"

"I understand" Kakuzu, said shortly, and walked outside, such as all the others had.

"Sasori, you're up" Madara said. "A simple, but time taking task I have for you. You have to go out, and search for ingredients to make the most deadly poison you have ever created, create a poison, so strong, that it could kill even, a creature resistant to poison"

"Ah.. I get such a boring task? Ah, whatever.." Sasori said, turned, and slowly walked out of the huge room.

"Finally, to you, Konan and Pein" Madara turned to the two. "I need you to look around the area, place booby traps, and make sure we know the surrounding area. And you will guard the hideout. Lastly, I will go look for a new hideout, and make some.. "arrangements.."

"Understood, we got it" Pein said, and him, Konan, and Madara left the room.

**So that was the first chatper of my story! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! I think it could have been longer, but I will write longer chapters for yuo guys! ^^ Please review! ^^**


	2. The Angel and The God

**So here it is! Chapter two of the story! ^^ Sadly, it didn't become as long as I hoped to, but I will try to make the next chapters longer ^^ Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

As they exited the room, Konan and Pein walked into the Akatsuki supplyroom, where they searched for the items they would need for their task.

"These items should be enough" Pein said, as they gathered some items. "We'll report to the others, of the location of the traps, later on"

"Understood" Konan answered. She started searching along with Pein. After they had been searching for a while, something came to Konan's mind. "Pein? Can I ask you a question?

"Go ahead Konan, but be quick" Pein said, shortly, not looking up from the crates he searched through.

"What do you think of Madara being the current leader of Akatsuki?" Konan asked curiously, stopping searching and instead leaned against a crate and gazed over at Pein "And why do you think he got Itachi's brother to join the organization?"

"First of all Konan.. it seems you have thoughts about this, so please do tell me" Pein said, as he looked up from the crate, sat down on it, and then made eye contact with Konan "I will answer your question after you've told me"

"Well, personally I don't like Madara" Konan said, with a little bit of disgust in her tone, as she spoke his name. "I think, that he is no leader of the Akatsuki, that he's only a terrorist, wanting control. About Itachi's brother: Well.. I think he's only going to use Sasuke, as a weapon, then later take his power, make him into his pawn, and when he has no use for him any longer, get rid of him"

"I understand your disgust against Madara" Pein said with his usual cold voice, and with a shared resentment against Madara "But I think, he can lead us decently, and with control. Our goal is unchanged, Madara just has another way of achieving the goal. But I like him no more than you do. And what concerns Itachi's brother: I think, you're wrong. I believe Sasuke is the dark one"

"What do you mean by that?" Konan asked, not fully understanding what Pein said. "Do you believe that there is something more dark than Madara?"

"Yes, Konan, that's exactly what I mean" Pein answered "I believe, that Sasuke, is trapped, in darkness. You see, even in evil people, there is a glimpse of light, in their hearts. Sasuke on the other hand, has such a dark chakra, and such a dark heart, that I don't think even putting the sun in there, would make it light up"

"I don't think that you're right about that Pein" Konan said, in response to Pein's thoughts about Sasuke.

"Belive me or not it is the truth" Pein said calmly, he closed his eyes, and sighed, then he opened them again, made eye contact with Konan and continued. "Sadly, if this keeps up, and my predictions are correct, I think after a while, Sasuke will try to kill Madara. He has plenty of reasons to do so. and if he succeeds then, who knows what might happen. If no light is lit in Sasuke's heart, no, not even in Sasuke's soul then at least nothing good will come of it. I see how he gains power, and it's alarmingly fast"

"Well Pein, then I think I'll at least, try to see if I can get a light lit" Konan said, after she had, gotten some time to think

"What? You personally Konan?" Pein, was shocked, and nearly stared Konan into the eyes.

"No! Jeez Pein.." Konan said. Just the thought of her, with Sasuke, gave her shivers. "But in the end, before resurrection, we had both switched sides. Still we have to obey Madara, but we aren't mindless zombies, so I think I know a way"

"What do you mean Konan?" Pein curiously asked.

"You'll see, just go outside, and start the work" Konan said, shortly and walked out of the room "I'll be with you in a minute"

Pein didn't quite understand what Konan was planning, but he picked up the equipment, and started walking down the corridor. The torches on the walls, that provided the corridors with light, had started to fade slightly. After walking through a lot of corridors, he came to the outside area, where he began, the task Madara had assigned them to. After a while, Konan finally joined him.

"There you are.." Pein said, as he looked at Konan "May I ask what you were doing?"

"Nothing much really" Konan said, then she got a slight grin and said "Just.. as an angel, I made sure there would be some light in the dark"

Pein, became quite confused by her words, but he didn't bother to ask her what she meant by her words.

They both kept placing traps, and looked around the area. For each map they placed, the drew the location in on a map, that they drew as they traveled around the area. By dusk the two finally met up again, and stepped inside the hideout.

As they walked, Pein noticed that Konan, had a more concerned look on her face than usual. She looked over at him with deep concern in her eyes.

"What is it?" Pein asked, with his usual cold tone. "You look rather emotional. You usually hide your emotions."

"It's- Just.." Konan, said, oddly shyly. "Couldn't you get out of the damned jutsu, just for a minute? I mean, it's bad enough that your reincarnated, but you have to use that technique again.."

"No, once I enter that's my place, until further orders are given" Pein said, quickly.

"Please..." Konan, walked slowly up to Pein, and looked him into the eyes, deeply worried about him. "Nagato.."

Pein sighed. Then he turned around, and started walking in another direction, as he walked he just quickly said: "Come with me"

They walked, for quite the long time. The lighting in the corridors, on their way, we're pretty weak, and some of the torches, had even burned out. After a while, the came to a large door. Pein opened it, and showed Konan inside, and making himself, stay outside.

As Konan entered she walked to the other side of the room. The room was rather large, with a few torches on the other ends of the room. They we're quite weak, and some of the were close to burning out. As she got closer and closer, to the far back end of the room, she could see Nagato, in the device, that made his jutsu work.

Konan, examined Nagato, where he hanged in the device. He looked quite skinny, and weak. Just by gazing at his weak state, made Konan, feel really sorry for him, deep inside her. Not just was he reincarnated from the dead, but he was to be in that weak state, as long as needed, without a possibility of dying from it? She just had to help him and fast.

Nagato had currently had his eyes closed, and just kept hanging there, but as he opened his eyes, she could hear the sound a a body collapsing to the ground, just outside the door, meaning Nagato had released his technique.

"Alright.. I'll come down.." Nagato said, as he sighed and made eye contact with Konan. "But you have to help me get down from this device, and bring me my clothes, that's located directly behind me"

Konan, walked to the back of the device, where she found Nagato's clothes, and the lock system to the device. She started slowly, removing them, lock by lock, and finally, it opened, and Nagato fell down from the device. Konan then gave him the clothing, which he accepted, and walked over to a dark corner to get dressed.

Just by looking at Nagato, she could feel how much she cared for him.. and something more.. Sure, she had known him, literally all her life, and they had been together, ever since, so obviously she would care for him. She loved him, like a brother, but she also felt that she might love him more than so.

After a while, Nagato returned, from the shadows, fully dressed in his akatsuki robe, and the rest of his clothing. He stretched and turned in different directions. "Obviously" Konan thought to herself, thinking, that it wouldn't be that comfortable, being locked to that device, for several days, without moving an inch. After a while Konan broke the silence.

"How do you feel?" Konan asked, Nagato. "Are you okay"

Nagato didn't reply instantly. It took a few seconds before he replied with a quick: "Yes.."

"This is a bad idea.. I don't know what Madara will think about me doing this" Nagato said, but then sighed, and looked at Konan. "But it feels great to be allowed to streach my legs, at least for awhile"

* * *

><p><strong>There! That was chapter two! ^^ Sorry, if it was a little short.. as I said, I will try to make them longer ^^ Please review ^^<strong>


End file.
